The present invention is related to a machine for sealing containers by applying a covering film or a lid.
These machines are known from the state in the art. For these machines, it is necessary that several containers are located with a certain gap pattern, for example equidistantly, on an accumulation conveyor, before they are grabbed by a pusher arm, which transports the container to the sealing unit, where a film is applied to the containers. EP 0 680 880 for example describes a feeder unit which allows the equidistant accumulation of containers on the accumulation belt. The feeder unit comprises an accumulation conveyor, a feeder conveyor and at least one buffer conveyor which is interposed between the accumulation conveyor and the feeder conveyor. With the buffer conveyor it is assured that the containers are handed over to the accumulation conveyor at a pre set speed and at a pre set position. The containers are grabbed by the pusher arm while they are moved by the accumulation conveyor. This system works well, but is relatively complicated.
It is therefore the objection of the present invention to provide a machine for sealing containers, which does not have the disadvantages of the state of the art.